Mr. Bince
Mr. Bince was the science teacher at Degrassi Community School in Degrassi: The Next Generation. He is portrayed by Doug Morency. Character History Season 7 In We Got the Beat, Manny does a presentation about Cold Fusion in his class. In Jessie's Girl, Derek Haig, Holly J. Sinclair, Mia Jones, and Anya MacPherson are in class. Mr. Bince calls on Anya to read in class, but when she struggles, Holly J. reveals to the class that she has dyslexia. Holly J. convinces Anya to cheat, but Holly J. instead tells on her to Mr. Bince when Anya starts to stand up for herself and befriend Mia, which Holly J. dislikes. In Got My Mind Set On You, Emma Nelson asks him if she could do a makeup assignment since she got a C-, but he denies her request. In Sweet Child O' Mine, Manny and Emma are in Mr. Bince's class. Manny tests the diamond ring that Jay Hogart gave her for their engagement, and they discover that the diamond is real. After class, they ask Mr. Bince about it, and he tells them it's about a carat. Mr. Bince guesses that the ring is worth $5,000. In Broken Wings, Darcy Edwards and Peter Stone are seen leaving his class. In Everything She Wants, he passes out study guides to Holly J., Mia, and Anya's class. In If This Is It, he talks about an exam on Friday, and Spinner Mason and Jimmy Brooks are in his class. Mr. Bince tells Spinner he needs to ace the exam, especially since he got a 41% in the class. When Spinner is unprepared for his exam, Jimmy pulls the firearm, cancelling the exam, giving Spinner more time to study. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), he tells the class as they're leaving that they'll delve further into DNA next class. In Uptown Girl (2), Mia walks into Mr. Bince's class late, which causes Holly J., Anya and Chantay Black to question her about the night before. He asks Mia about her homework, but she gives him a note from The Shep, excusing her from it. He warns her not to fall behind this early. Mia and Leia get into a fight in his class. In Man With Two Hearts, Peter, Derek, Danny Van Zandt, Bruce, Jane Vaughn, and Riley Stavros are in his class. Mr. Bince assigns a project to explore the science behind electrifying vegetable experiments. Peter and Riley later present in his class. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Alli Bhandari, Jenna Middleton, and Clare are in his class. Clare and Jenna pair up to swab each others' cheeks for bacteria. Later, Peter, Johnny, and Riley are in his class. Peter falls asleep, but Johnny puts something in Peter's Bunsen burner to make it explode, which wakes Peter up. In Why Can't This Be Love? (1), Anya Sav Bhandari are in his class while he conducts an experiment in class. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Sav sneaks out of his class on the last day in order to go perform with Janie and the Studs. Appearances Trivia *He has taught the Class of 2007, Class of 2008, Class of 2011, and the Class of 2014. *He seemed to like doing class activities with Bunsen burners. *He liked to tell dorky Science jokes. *Bince was originally intended to be Leia Chang's surname. Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Teacher Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Recurring Characters